My Summer   Tipton Style!
by Knight of Death
Summary: Two girls go to the Tipton Hotel in Boston for their summer vacation. They meet a pair of twins and they have the time of their lives.


"SUMMER VACA. AT THE TIPTON?!?! Are you serious?! I mean, if you're gonna stay at the Tipton, you've gotta get a suite and I certainly don't have that kind of money!"

"Don't worry, Manda, I gotcha covered. It's just gonna be me and you. We're gonna have a suite, I heard it's kinda close to the owners daughter or something like that, I wonder what she's like…. Oh and there's going to be a cook-off as well as a talent show, both for kids our age!" I say to calm my best friend, Amanda, down. Unfortunately, all it did was make her more excited, if that's even possible. The last thing I heard from her side of the phone was a loud, happy scream. I decided to hang up, since I knew she'd scream like that for a couple of weeks if she really wanted to. I swear I could still hear her scream after I hung up the phone and she lives like 3 blocks behind me.

* * *

..::1 week later, the day when me(Alexandrea) and Manda go to the Tipton::..

I hear the door slam open and my bestest friend, ever, shout "HONEY, I'M HOME!!"

"Oh, how was your day, sweetheart?" I say playing along while coming down the stairs.

"Oh, it was great, except, I kinda despise my boss and today's not payday! GGRRRR!!!!!!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, dear." With that we look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So, Manda, you ready?" I say finally regaining control over my laughter.

"We're leaving in five minutes and I'm over here but no, I'm not ready." Manda says sarcastically and gives me a "duh" look. "Of course I'm ready, you dult!" she says and then helps me with some of my suitcases. I have about ten or so. And no, I'm not kidding.

"Where are your bags?" I ask just now realizing Manda didn't have any bags when she walked in.

"They're in the car." Manda said as it were the most obvious thing in the world, while grabbing two of my bags. "My goodness!! Why do you have to pack soo much?!?!"

"We're going to be gone for two and a half MONTHS!" I said, panting slightly. I was also bringing a couple of my suitcases downstairs.

"I know how long we're going to be, but all I brought were my guitar and case, laptop and case, skateboard, inline skates and 3 duffel bags."

"That's because you'll be stealing my clothes! Besides, we'll be a couple hours away from home, so I don't want to forget anything! Oh, want some music?" I ask, passing our stereo system.

"Yeah!" She said before heading outside to put the suitcases in the back of the car. I turn on the stereo and turn to 106.7, the local station playing all the hits. I usually just listen for the Kelly Clarkson and Simple Plan songs. Right now they were on a commercial, so I took my suitcases and put them in the back with the others. Manda and I repeated this process a few times with my dad joining us after our second trip. Right as we were about to get in the car and head to the Tipton, Kelly Clarkson's song "Walk Away" came on and Amanda and I snapped our heads towards the stereo and started singing and dancing to it, only after turning it up, of course.

"You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way (way)  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I want a love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away…  
Walk away"

Unfortunately we were being taped and at the end of the song my mom said "Smile, you're on candid camera!"

"Mom! You taped us?!" I say not believing what my mom had done. Even though it was funny, just don't let her know that.

"Of course I did, I've gotta have something to embarrass you with when you get your first boyfriend! And this'll be perfect!!"

"But did I really need to be part of her embarrassment?!" Manda says joining the conversation.

"Of course! I'm going to give your mother a copy."

"You're kidding, right?!" Manda says completely shocked and appalled.

"Nope!" My mom says with a smile and checks her watch, "Oh, gosh, we need to start moving or we're not going to make it by your check-in time! Hurry up and use the restroom girls! Quickly!!" she says rushing us to two different bathrooms. We used the restrooms, did a super quick double check making sure we didn't forget anything and left. For the first hour or so Manda and I just talked about how AWESOME staying at the Tipton's going to be and what we're going to do and who's going to have the most fun and just random stuff. Then we started singing "99 bottle of pop on the wall." Which only lasted thirty-five minutes total, so Manda and I continued the song by singing "No more bottle of pop on the wall, no more bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, no more bottles of pop on the wall." After the eleventh or twelfth time my mom put in my Kelly Clarkson CD "Breakaway."

"5 please!" My mom skipped ahead to track 5, also known as "Gone"

"What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered

Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over

Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone"

Manda and I were singing our hearts out and I think we broke my parents ear drums.

"11!" Manda requested her fav. song.

My dad skipped ahead to track 11 and not but a few seconds later the words to "Hear Me" were being blast from the speakers and Manda and I were, once again, singing our hearts out.

"Hear me  
Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are

I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me"

After we finished listening to "Hear Me" we went back to the beginning of the CD and got all the way to Track number 10, "I Hate Myself for Losing You," before we pulled into the Tipton's parking lot.

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" I yell, while jumping up and down in my seat. I continue yelling it until I get out of the car. I yell "I gotta pee!!" instead and run into the hotel to find the bathroom. In my rush to the restroom, I accidentally run into somebody. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say getting up and offering a hand to the guy I knocked down. He had medium-long blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked to be about my age. Before he could respond Manda came bursting in and yelled "Rea!! Did you find the bathroom yet?!?! 'Cause I gotta go!!"

"Uh….Maybe!!" I yell back at her. "Where's the restrooms?" I ask the guy I knocked down in a fast whisper.

"I'll only tell you if you talk that sweet thang over there to go out with me." He said while pointing to Manda.

"Did you just call my friend 'Sweet Thang'?! Ew…. Anyways, I'll try my hardest. Now, where are the restrooms?!?"

"Down that hall and it's the second door on the right." He said pointing down a hall.

"Ok, thanks!" I say before turning around and shouting "Found them!" to Manda. "this-a-way!" I shouted once again pointing and running down the hall that guy had told me. I turn into the room he told me to and even though it was a bathroom, it wasn't a girl's bathroom!!


End file.
